


Murphy's Law

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate fucking, Huddling For Warmth, Hux is a Dick, Hux laughs at him, Kylo has the worst luck in the world, Kylo is a dick, Kylo is a slut, M/M, Massages, Modern AU, Sharing a Bed, Team Building, The work event from hell, attempted hot tub sex, but there’s only one bed!, forced to share a room, mastrubation, obnoxious interior decorating, ski resort, slight dub con, winter activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo scowls fiercely as they’re informed there was a mix up with the reservation, and apparently turning the fuck around and going home isn’t an option so they’re all being stacked together in what rooms remain.Immediately people start looking around, pairing off and gathering in groups until just two are left; Kylo, and the pompous redhead with the corner office everyone avoids like the plague. Kylo is on the verge of strapping on his snowboard and jumping off the side of the mountain when the HR member in charge of this little excursion bundles him together with Hux and gives them the last key. When he sees the heart shaped keyring the only thing stopping him from running for the hills is that Hux looks equally miserable, a sour look on his unfortunately attractive face.He should have just called in sick.





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt by the amazing artist [Katherine1753](https://katherine1753.tumblr.com/) who provided me with fantastic art and inspiration.
> 
> Modern AU. Kylo and Hux are co-workers that haven’t spoken much except to argue. Being forced to share a room on a week-long company retreat in the mountains isn’t what either of them wanted, but things might not end up so badly. It is a paid vacation, after all.
> 
> Betaed by GayMichaelis
> 
> more in the end notes regarding the brief dub con.
> 
> Enjoy!

There are many things Kylo Ren hates, like team building exercises. Even worse is having to go on holiday with his entire department that’s teeming with idiots, from the mousy Mitaka who practically runs away whenever he sees Kylo, to the hot, stuck up, british asshole Hux. Phasma, their supervisor, is the only one he remotely likes, and now he’s stuck on a bus with every last one of them, heading up a mountain road that should be condemned. There’s only one way this whole thing can go and Stephen King wrote a book about it. Last time he checked it doesn’t end well for anyone, you’re either dead or traumatised for life.

** **

He can’t see this ending any differently, the only question is who’ll go insane and start bashing in peoples heads with a croquet mallet. Kylo has a vague suspicion it’ll be either him or Mitaka.

** **

At least there’ll be snow, giving him a chance to put his snowboard to use again, if they ever let them have some free rec time, that is. His hopes aren’t very high. Going around a tight bend the girl sitting next to him slides over the seat to press against him for a few seconds, not caring if she had no choice or not Kylo glares at her as she rights herself. Much to her credit she glares back.

** **

Kylo scoffs, turning back to the window and staring out at the snowy mountainside, they must be getting close to the resort.

** **

Just like he thought the main building looks like something out of a horror movie, too sweet and perfect. At least there’s other people around. “I have a bad feeling about this,” Kylo mutters under his breath as they all file off the bus and gather their luggage before trudging off to the main building.

** **

He knew it,  _ he fucking knew it.  _ Kylo scowls fiercely as they’re informed there was a mix up with the reservation, and apparently turning the fuck around and going home isn’t an option so they’re all being stacked together in what rooms remain.

** **

Immediately people start looking around, pairing off and gathering in groups until just two are left; Kylo, and the pompous redhead with the corner office everyone avoids like the plague. Kylo is on the verge of strapping on his snowboard and jumping off the side of the mountain when the HR member in charge of this little excursion bundles him together with Hux and gives them the last key. When he sees the heart shaped keyring the only thing stopping him from running for the hills is that Hux looks equally miserable, a sour look on his unfortunately attractive face.

** **

He should have just called in sick.

** **

Sleeping outside in the cold seems like a good option when they’re met with the cliched abomination that is the Sweetheart Cabin, set a little off to the side amongst the other cabins dotting the area. Inside it looks like a valentine’s bomb has gone off, nearly everything a shade of pink or red, just looking at the circular bed with its fur blanket is giving him a headache. And it seems the further in they get the worse it is, an eyesore of a hot tub sitting on a raised platform in the corner, fake candles littering every nearby surface.   
  
“If I keep looking at this I might actually puke,” are the first words he’s ever spoken to Hux.

** **

The man in question shoulders past him, dumping his bag near the bed, “Oh grow up, at least neither of us are paying for it,” he sneers, clearly willing to take the highroad in this love hearts hell, though he does have a point.   
  
Still, with a bit of creativity, it's not like they even have to spend any time together, right? They can just avoid each other during the day, then come back here to sleep at night. One of them will just have to sleep on the floor.

** **

“I’m taking the bed,” Hux suddenly announces as if he’d been reading Kylo’s mind.

** **

“Like hell you are,” he protests, fully prepared to fight about this. He can’t sleep on the floor, for a week, he’ll end up all stiff and sore. Hux is smaller than him anyway, he can fit in one of the chairs.

** **

“I have a bad back. Maybe you would like a doctor’s note?” Sarcasm drips from every word, Hux seating himself on the offensive bed that makes it impossible for anyone to share without being right next to each other. Just looking at his smug face is making Kylo irrationally mad. “What? Will you throw a tantrum because you can’t bully me like everyone else?”

** **

Of all the fucking people they could have stuck him with it just had to be this guy.

** **

“Watch yourself, Armitage,” Kylo growls.

** **

“Or what, Ben?” Hux gives as good as he gets, leveling him with a stare that would make lesser men cower in fear.

** **

_ How dare he, how  _ ** _fucking_ ** _ dare he?  _ “Oh that’s it.” Not giving a flying fuck about the consequences Kylo bodily hauls Hux from his perch and throws him over his shoulder. No one calls him that,  _ no one.  _

** **

Fighting against Hux’s struggling, Kylo wrestles the door open, stomping down the steps and to a little snow drift, created by the plowed path, where he promptly dumps his asshole roommate. “Have fun playing in the snow,” he snorts, making his way back inside, slamming the door; the temptation to lock it is strong, but he knows he might actually lose his job if he did that.

** **

Not wanting to be here when Hux gets back inside Kylo heads for the equally offensive bathroom and starts the shower, if he’s going to survive this he’ll need all the release he can get. His clothes dumped on the floor he steps under the warm spray with a sigh, feeling the rising steam melting the tension away Kylo lets his mind wander to how it had felt to pick Hux up like that. He’s so damn slim it’s unfair, not to mention how good he smells.   
  
Deciding not to waste these few minutes of solitude Kylo takes a deep breath and let’s his hands wander, feeling over his chest, and stopping to play with his nipples for a little while before moving on. Soon he’s tugging himself to hardness, drifting off into a fantasy to help him along.

** **

A fantasy that is cut short by a bucket full of snow and ice being dumped over the shower curtain. Kylo screams, scrambling out of the shower to find Hux standing there with an empty ice bucket wearing an egg sucking grin. “Two can play at this game, Ren,” he sneers, pointedly looking down at Kylo’s rapidly flagging erection with an unimpressed quirk of his brow.

** **

\---

** **

Kylo didn’t think this trip could possibly get any worse, then his plan for avoiding Hux is crushed like an ant under a steel boot. Now he’s stuck doing awful team building exercises with a man he hates with every fiber of his being; especially after last night when Hux won the argument for the bed, and Kylo was forced to make a nest of cushions and blankets in the corner of the room, making him feel like a fucking dog.

** **

Like fuck he’ll play kids games and do trustfalls with an asshole who’d sooner catch him with a knife in the back than his hands.

** **

Which is what brought them to this glaring stand still of both of them refusing to do the fall. It’s their fifth failed exercise of the day and they’ve not even had lunch yet, the instructor’s soul seems to leave them fraction by fraction each time they look over. If both of them keep their jobs after this he’ll be surprised.   
  
“Just  _ do _ it,  _ please, _ ” the instructor begs, already on the last straw.   
  
“I don’t trust this brute,” Hux protests.   
  
“I’d crush his skinny ass,” Kylo states the obvious.

** **

The instructor looks ready to cry.

** **

“You two are the worst people I’ve ever had to work with.” Yeah well, at least they don’t have to share a room with the prissy brit who wears a fucking sleep mask and listens to whale noises at night.

** **

“Ok, you, right now, what’s your worst fear?” They look pointedly at Kylo. Around them, everyone else is doing trust falls like they were born for it.

** **

“Whale noises.” At first the instructor looks confused, then they notice the darkening look on Hux’s face, and take a step back.

** **

“You fucking snore.”

** **

“Maybe if you didn’t force me to sleep on the floor like a dog I wouldn’t!”

** **

“Your right to be in the bed was lost the second you threw me in that snow drift.” Hux is alarmingly cold when he argues, yet to raise his voice, unlike Kylo.

** **

“Says the guy who dumped a bucket of snow on me in the fucking shower!”

** **

“If you had a single shred of decency I wouldn’t need to interrupt your humping.”

** **

“Both of you, get out!” The room falls silent as the grave, it’s first now Kylo notices all eyes are on them. Hux seems to be realising the same thing, righting his posture and regaining his ice cold demeanor before it can slip further.

** **

“Quite,” Hux sniffs, striding out of the room with his nose in the air. Kylo desperately tries not to stare at his shapely ass, he fails, following behind like a scolded dog. At this rate he should just get himself a collar with a name tag since everyone insists on treating him like a dumb animal.

** **

Kylo leaves with a lot less dignity, huffing and storming out, pushing Hux out of his path to the door, making him squawk angrily as he nearly trips over one of the mats laid out on the floor.  _ Fuck this shit anyway.  _ Now that his day has been freed up he can spend it on the slopes refreshing his skills on the snowboard and getting some of that fresh mountain air that’s supposed to be so good for you.

** **

\---

** **

Already he’s regretting this, his memory severely faulty, or maybe his skills are more than dusty, somewhere along the lines of buried and forgotten at the back of the garage under all those tools you bought but never used. One hour in and he’s fallen on his face at least seven times, and collided with a few people. His face is red both from embarrassment and snow burn.

** **

To make matters worse Hux has been watching smugly from the cafe, apparently having decided to take in the scenery as well. If only he’d noticed the creep was watching him sooner he could have gone somewhere more quiet to practice, but now he’s obligated to make good on all his struggling or he’ll never live it down.

** **

He’s already pushed it far enough and Hux is looking increasingly unimpressed in his cozy spot by the window, so Kylo flips him off only to be promptly run down by some asshole on skis because he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings for all of three seconds. The first thing that registers is pain and someone yelling at him to watch where he’s going. “Fuck you too, dude,” Kylo grumbles, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him and wiping at the trickle of blood from his lip where he bit himself.

** **

Inside Hux is laughing.

** **

Kylo grumbles, getting back on his board, determined to at least get down this hill so he can walk back to the cottage. He makes it about halfway before he overblances and takes a nosedive into the snow, at least Hux didn’t see that.

** **

\---

** **

Three days into this nightmare of a trip they’ve been banned for the team-building all together, and Kylo is starting to think he’ll be the one to lose it and start killing people left and right. Already he’s putting together a resume on his phone since there’s no way he’ll keep his job after this massive disaster. Snoke is going to burn him alive when they get back.

** **

Maybe he should just move out of the country, Europe is always nice, and it’s not like America isn’t going to shit anyway. Why stick around for the destruction when he can watch it from afar?

** **

But disaster strikes before he can even decide which country to escape to. At first he doesn’t notice it as they’ve just returned from dinner and everything is warmer than outside. It starts with a blanket draped over his lap, then one around his shoulders, an extra pair of socks, he writes it off as a side effect of being in the same room as a human block of ice, but Hux is equally wrapped up in the bed. It’s not until he goes to check the thermostat that Kylo realises the heating issue is not because of his frigid roommate, it’s because the system is down. Soon a phone call arrives explaining the very thing he’s just realised. There’s nothing to do but wait.

** **

It’s when his breath is feeling decidedly icy that Kylo reaches the last straw, he’s not going to end up like fucking Jack Nicholson and freeze to death like some dweeb. Hux can do whatever he wants, but Kylo is getting in the hot tub.

** **

“What are you doing?” Hux asks from his mound of blankets as Kylo sheds his and keeps shedding until he’s naked.

** **

“Getting in the fucking hot tub, I’m not cold blooded like you so my dick is in danger of turning into a popsicle if I don’t do something about it.” The water is hardly any better when he steps in, but already he can feel hints of heat rising as the jets bubble to life.

** **

“ _ Charming. _ ”

** **

“Well, when you freeze to death don’t blame me.” All he gets from the blanket pile is a scoff and the continued tapping of Hux typing on his phone.

** **

As awful as the heart shaped hot tub is to look at it sure lives up to its name, heating up in a manner of minutes, steam rising to chase the cold from his face. To rub it in how warm he is Kylo sighs contentedly, splashing the water a little. He’s hardly even bothered by the rose scented water.

** **

He’s just closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the silicon cushioned rim when sloshing water announces Hux’s entrance in the adjacent curve of the heart. Cracking his eyes open reveals a furious scowl topping a body that’s more willowy than his clothes make him seem, though Kylo is disappointed to find Hux has left his underwear on. If only Hux was as nice as he’s hot.

** **

“Don’t get any ideas,” Hux snaps, fixing him with a look that hilariously backfires as it sends a jolt straight to Kylo’s cock.

** **

“Keep dreaming, carrot cake.” The heating can’t be out for much longer, right? Or maybe someone finally went insane and fucked with the wiring, any minute now an axe will be hacking down the door to this awful valentine’s nightmare, the wielder dying instantly when they see the decor.

[](<a%20data-flickr-embed=)">

** **

“You are aware I can see your erection?”

** **

“Then take a fucking picture.” It’s not like he can help it, he’s warm and comfortable, and sat next to a banging twink he fantasises about getting whipped by.

** **

“Just make it go away.” Hux has a sneer on his face as he speaks, turning up his nose as if he hasn’t got a cock himself, and has never had an inappropriate erection. Knowing him he probably rules all his bodily functions with an iron fist like he does the rest of his life.

** **

But fine, Kylo can make it go away. Thinking about Snoke, who’s so ugly he could go into a haunted house and come out with a job application, clearly isn’t going to cut it when Hux is sitting right next to him, so Kylo resorts to the next logical choice; taking himself in hand. This might be the most obscene thing he’s ever done, and he’s done a lot of obscene things. At least Hux is none the wiser. Until Kylo imagines Hux in stilettos, stepping on him while berating him for his subpar coding work.

** **

He moans.

** **

Hux’s head snaps back to him and Kylo is surprised his neck didn’t break at the sudden influx of speed. “Not like that!” he screeches, sending a tsunami of questionable hot tub water right into Kylo’s face as he opens his mouth to answer.

** **

“What the fuck am I supposed to do then?” Kylo tries to shout back, choking on perfumed water with his hand still around his dick.

** **

“I don’t know, think of your grandmother? Recite the constitution?” Hux yelling at him is hardly helping the situation at hand, or in hand, as it were. 

** **

“That won’t work.” Out of spite Kylo gives himself a few good strokes, looking right into Hux’s steely gaze, daring him to say something. “If you want it gone this is how it happens.”   
  
The feel of the room is tense like a coiled spring, their little corner of it humid with steam. Hux stares him down, Kylo’s traitorous cock throbs in his hand. Then a look of realisation crosses Hux’s face and a pit of fear opens in Kylo’s chest.

** **

“You’re enjoying this.”

** **

“No shit Mr. Holmes, any other amazing revelations you want to share?” His chances of still being employed just went down to zero now that Hux has all this blackmail material against him, Kylo doesn’t doubt he’ll use it. On the one hand, it fucking sucks, on the other, he has nothing left to lose.

** **

So.

** **

“Maybe you want to help?” he suggests boldly, giving Hux an appraising look.

** **

“Disgusting,” Hux sniffs, turning away from him.

** **

Well, he tried.

** **

\---

** **

The heating does  _ not _ come back on, and eventually they’re forced to leave the hot tub before they absorb all the water and become wrinklier than Snoke. By that time Kylo’s erection has left him, his brain is demanding his dick stop being so greedy with the blood flow. As soon as he’s out of the water Kylo is rudely reminded of how fucking cold it is, teeth chattering as he wraps himself up in his blanket nest watching Hux stroll into the bathroom as if it isn’t colder than the North Pole during a blizzard.

** **

Kylo turns his back, curling up against the wall in an attempt to insulate a little spot of heat around himself. It hardly works, he’s still cold while Hux is making himself comfortable in his big bed with the thick duvet and quilt to keep him company. Getting in the hot tub had been a good idea at the time, now that he's wet and shivering, even after a quick towelling, he’s colder than he was before. Not to mention frustrated since Hux wouldn’t let him jerk off.

** **

“I can hear you shivering, get over here before you freeze to death and I get charged with murder.” Kylo doesn’t need to be told twice.

** **

Hauling his blankets up with him Kylo hurries to the bed, wrestling his way under the covers despite Hux’s protest and efforts to not touch him in any way. “Just fucking grow up, Hux,” Kylo grumbles, wriggling down into the soft mattress.

** **

“Says you,” Hux bites right back, roughly elbowing him in the ribs. “And would it kill you to put some clothes on?”

** **

“I’m not getting back up so deal with it.” All the same he doesn’t want to be kicked back out of the bed so he turns onto his side away from Hux in a silent effort to keep the peace. The heating had better be fixed by morning.

** **

During the night Kylo learns a few things, one of them being Hux is a cuddler in his sleep, probably the one thing they have in common. He learns this from waking up entwined with the man, his own nose buried deep in ginger hair that smells of expensive product. However, he’s much more interested in the erection poking him in the thigh. Curious he lifts the piled on sheets to sneak a peek, finding Hux’s pyjama bottoms tented, and it’s certainly no pup tent.

** **

Much to his dismay the cabin is warm once more and he’s just about come to terms with likely having to return to the floor when he gets an idea. Sneaking out of the bed he tiptoes over to the thermostat, turning it to the lowest setting, it’s an asshole move, but it’s not like he’s never been accused of being one.

** **

Praising himself on his ingenious plan that will fall apart the second they set foot in the main building Kylo slips into the bathroom to do an ambitious wash of the important bits, and help himself to the lube and condoms set out in a little pink basket with red tissue paper and heart candies as decoration. Feeling confident that he can seduce Hux in some way he carefully crawls back into bed, drops his handful of foil packets on the nightstand, and shuffles his ass back into Hux’s hips as an incentive before pretending to go back to sleep.

** **

He starts getting impatient for Hux to wake up after about twenty minutes, that damn whale Hux likes listening to must be magical for him to sleep like this. Hoping to speed up the waking process Kylo starts rubbing his ass back into Hux, smirking in victory when he gets a lazy thrust in return. Still even to him this is borderline pushing it, walking a fine line he’d rather not get on the wrong side off.

** **

Now that Hux has gotten a taste though, his instincts seem to take over and he shuffles closer until he’s plastered against Kylo’s back, rubbing up against his ass.

** **

Keeping his eyes closed Kylo pushes back, feeling his own cock fill out in anticipation. Then Hux stops with a sharp breath, pulling away a little as he wakes up. It’s a risk, but Kylo doesn’t stop, moaning softly to let Hux know he’s awake and enjoying this.

** **

“What do you think you’re doing, Ren.” Heavy with sleep might be the softest Hux’s voice has ever been around him, Kylo hates how much he loves it.

** **

“The least you could do is fuck me after you got me all worked up by humping me in your sleep,” he reasons, hoping Hux won’t just kick his ass. “Consider it getting even for making me sleep on the floor.”

** **

Silence descends while Hux thinks, probably drawing up a chart of all the pros and cons; to Kylo there’s only one pro: him getting fucked by a hot twink. The cons he couldn’t care less about, it’s not like he’ll ever see Hux again after this week.

** **

“Then shut up and do as I say.”  _ Yes. _

** **

Still there’s one thing that bothers him; “Can you at least turn off the whale?”

** **

“No.”

** **

Getting the notice for this trip had brought a variety of emotions, joy that he’ll get a free vacation, dread that he has to spend it making friends with the others in his department, a hint of excitement that he might hook up with a stranger. Never in a million years did he think he’d end up in a round, pink bed about to be fucked, to the strains of whale song, by his hot ass mortal enemy that hates his guts. Sometimes life really does take a wild turn. Kylo has no complaints.

** **

Hux doesn’t give him another chance to speak, clamping one hand over his mouth while his other slips down to spread Kylo’s cheeks, a finger prodding at his hole. “You’re such a slut I almost expected you to be ready.” If Kylo had known his mad plan would work he would have done the prep, he just didn’t want to be too ambitious, and even more frustrated should Hux have turned him down again.

** **

With some muffled grumbling Kylo grabs the handful of lube and condoms he’d brought and throws it over his shoulder. He gets a hissed “Brat,” for his efforts.

** **

Wasting no time Hux frees Kylo’s mouth to tear open a packet of lube and spread the slick between his cheeks, barely giving him a few minutes of fingering before he can hear shuffling fabric and another foil being torn. It’s not enough, but Kylo didn’t expect this to be gentle.

** **

He’s given no warning, Hux pushing in to the root with little concern for Kylo’s own comfort. Like the fingering he’s only given a moment to adjust to Hux’s impressive girth, the stretch burning deliciously. Moaning, Kylo pushes back, pulling his leg up to his chest in an effort to take Hux deeper.

** **

“Shut up, Ren.”

** **

“I didn’t even say anything,” Kylo complains, so tempted to just leave and get himself off, but since Hux is already inside him they might as well finish this. “You can’t just expect me not to make  _ any  _ noise.”

** **

“Should have known you’d be a screamer.” Still, Hux shuffles up until they’re pressed front to back and snaps his hips, pushing another moan out of him. “Slut.” Teeth sink into his shoulder and Kylo knows he made the right choice in staying.

** **

Hux shows him no mercy, nor does he offer a helping hand, choosing instead to wrap his arm around Kylo’s shoulders and pull so he’s forced to arch near painfully as he’s fucked within an inch of his life. Like this he might not even need to touch himself, his cock, hard and dripping, aching to be touched by the hand gripping his hip mere inches away.

** **

Kylo grunts, moans, and cries freely, relishing in the insults Hux slings at him, letting the sting of harsh words stoke the fire growing in his belly. It’s getting hot under the sheets, sweat sticking their skin together, so Kylo pushes them out of the way, gasping at the shock of cold air. Behind him Hux is unbothered, continuing his quest to ensure Kylo won’t be sitting down for a while.

** **

By the time he’s cresting the edge Kylo’s face is wet with tears, and his hair damp with sweat, the combined sounds of whale song and slapping skin echoing in his mind in horrible realisation that this is the soundtrack to his favourite sexual encounter. Kylo comes, arching stiffly as he stains the mattress, sparks bursting behind his eyes.

** **

_ Holy fuck. _

** **

For a few seconds he’s disappointed when Hux pulls out, then he’s being pushed onto his back and a knee digs into his chest, holding him in place while Hux pulls off the condom and jerks his fat cock over Kylo’s face. Kylo watches, enraptured by the lust darkening those pale eyes, the slight part of his pink lips that open to let out a soft groan. Reluctantly he closes his eyes, hot come streaking his face in thick ropes.

** **

Really he ought to be mad about Hux’s presumptions, but there’s no denying Kylo loves being claimed like this, marked and degraded; it feels so fucking good. Slowly he cracks his eyes open, watching Hux reach down and rub his thumb over Kylo’s cheek, spreading come and tears over his skin. Which is all well and good, until his right eye starts burning.

** **

“Ow, fuck,” Kylo hisses, going to scrub at his eye when Hux stops him, pushing his arm back down. “Haven’t you had enough? It fucking hurts, man.” He tries to yank his arm free, but Hux’s grip is unyielding.

** **

“Just wait, you bloody idiot, let me wash it out for you.” Kylo expects him to spit on his face and use the sheets just to add insult to injury, But Hux stands, leaving a numb spot on Kylo’s chest from where he’d been kneeling, and pulls Kylo up with him. 

** **

In the bathroom he’s pushed to sit on the closed toilet, fuzzy seat cover tickling him in awkward places, while Hux wets a cloth in the sink. He’s not at all prepared for how gentle Hux is in washing his face, wiping off every last trace of come, sweat, and tears. “Tip your head back, look up.” Hux directs, pulling on the lower lid of Kylo’s eye and dabbing at it with surgical precision. “I’m afraid there’s nothing to be done about the irritation.”  _ Great,  _ now it’ll look like he got pink eye.

** **

“Gee, thanks,” Kylo drawls.

** **

Frowning Hux flicks Kylo’s nose, “You asked for this so be grateful I even bothered to help you this much.” And there he is, Kylo was a fool to think something soft could ever survive in the hostile environment that is Hux’s personality.

** **

\---

** **

At lunch, everyone who shares the same table as them is looking at his eye with vague concern, but mostly curiosity. A bunch of scavengers thirsty for new gossip. Kylo refuses to squirm, staring right back as he eats his food, daring anyone to say anything.

** **

As always Phasma shows no fear, breaking the silence with a candid question: “What happened to your eye, Ren?” He can tell by the look on her face that she knows damn well what happened to his eye.

** **

“Why don’t you ask, Hux?” Kylo grumbles, stuffing his mouth full of eggs benedict so he has an excuse not to talk.

** **

“Why don’t you get over it?” Hux looks two seconds away from stabbing him with his knife.

** **

“Why don’t you two get a room?” As a collective they turn to look at Mitaka who’s boldly spoken up in a strange deviation from his usual quiet demeanor.

** **

“They already did, love.” Phasma is way too amused for her own good, cracking a sinister smile when everyone slowly catches on to what exactly happened to Kylo’s eye.

** **

Hux rolls his eyes, returning to his own food seemingly unbothered by their coworkers who are itching to share the gossip. Kylo is starting to think he’s the Jack Nicholson in this scenario and needs to find an axe, stat.

** **

\---

** **

“Bitch.”

** **

“Slag.”

** **

Kylo sticks his tongue out, deliberately rocking the bench they’re sitting on. Hux clings to the safety rail and glares at him.

** **

“Whimp.”

** **

“Fuckboy.”

** **

Below them the snow is pristine white, dotted with trees you can admire as the ski lift slowly takes you up the mountain. Kylo realised pretty fast that Hux isn’t a fan of heights, or skis, or snow really. But they’ve been given a second chance at the team-building; more like permitted to participate in the snowball fight they’ve set up as  _ “A friendly way to let off some steam.”  _ Kylo calls bullshit, but he’s not about to pass up on an opportunity to pummel Hux into the snow with no consequences.

** **

Hux trips when getting off the lift, and without thinking Kylo goes to steady him and make sure they’re not in the way of the next passengers, quickly realising what he’s doing and shoving Hux back off balance. He squawks indignantly as he goes down. 

** **

Trudging along the packed snow they make their way off to the side of the slopes to the designated area among the trees where the rest of their coworkers are mingling, picking up coloured beanies to show which team they’re on. Kylo is given little choice when Hux walks off to the blue side with no comment.

** **

Kylo knows he’s quite possibly about to die.

** **

In spite of his red eye they had gone for a repeat performance this morning, Hux letting him ride him hard and fast. At this rate Kylo is starting to worry he’ll develop a pavlovian reaction to whales. His ass is sore and he’s sure Hux’s hips must be aching, skinny twink that he is. But that’s not why he’s worried. No, he knows Hux wants to kill him for the stunt with the thermostat, as well as for coming all over his fancy silk pyjamas, which in his defence was Hux’s fault for not taking the fucking top off because  _ his nipples were cold _ .

** **

Seething, he walks over to the red team, ready to conspire so they can crush their enemies and grind them into dirt. At least that’s what he’s doing, everyone else is just set on having  _ “fun”.  _

** **

Coloured beanies in place, they retreat to opposite sides of the  _ “playing field”  _ and are given fifteen minutes to prepare. Kylo is under no illusion that this is a battlefield and he’s ready to fight to the very end. He’s going to put Hux in his place, just because he likes being dominated doesn’t make him a pushover.

** **

He barely listens as their designated captain makes a slapdash strategy, too busy stocking up on snowballs; Hux is likely doing the same on the other side.

** **

A whistle signals the start of the fight and all hell breaks loose. This is what happens when you let a bunch of office rats at each other: full on war.

** **

Snow whizzes past his ears as he dodges behind trees, keeping an eye out for a flash of red hair. Hux is elusive, using his slim build to slip away time and time again. As soon as Kylo’s pursuit of him is noticed snowballs stop coming in his direction, no one wanting to draw his ire to them; except for Phasma who doesn’t hesitate to send what feels like a solid ball of ice right into the side of his face.

** **

“Ow, fucker,” Kylo hisses, touching a finger to his temple and thankfully finding no blood. Turning to glare at her he sees her subtly pointing Hux out, the man sneaking behind a group that’s huddled behind a single pine.   
  
Kylo couldn’t give a fuck about the group as he barrels straight through them with single-minded purpose. Hux may be smarter than him, but Kylo has brute force on his side. He falters momentarily as he’s tripped before reaching out to snatch Hux’s trouser leg and pull him down with him. A few quick moves and he has the squirming redhead pinned to the ground, a vicious look in his eyes as he stares up at Kylo.

** **

When the whistle blew Kylo had a clear motive in mind. But now that he’s here, staring down on Hux, for the life of him he can’t remember what it had been. He’s too drawn in by ruddy cheeks and green eyes. It’s not entirely known what compels him to do what he does, but he’s not about to question it.

** **

Swooping down he captures Hux’s lips in a clumsy kiss, and just as he’s getting ready to pull back a gloved hand tangles in his scarf to keep him in place. A snowball flies overhead, laughter and shouting ringing out as the fight goes on without them.

** **

Suddenly ice is sliding down his shirt, Kylo lets out a noise of despair, pouting as Hux smirks beneath him, snow still clinging to his glove. “You-” Whatever insult he had lined up dies on his tongue as Hux springs up and plants another kiss on his lips. A second handful of snow goes down his back, Kylo yelps, arching away from the wet sensation.

** **

“You were saying?” If it wasn’t for the fact that Kylo is sitting on him he’s sure Hux would have been back in the fray by now.

** **

“Fuck you,” it’s not particularily eloquent, but it earns him a twitch at the corner of Hux’s mouth that could be considered a smile. There’s a flutter in Kylo’s stomach.

** **

All of this is horribly inconvenient. Hux was supposed to be a physical infatuation, lust for some good dick, with the bonus of a pretty face. Of course it couldn’t just stay that way. Kylo realises, not for the first time, he’s a massive idiot. By now Hux must have noticed too, if the way he’s still here, waiting patiently for Kylo to come back online, says anything.

** **

In another uncharacteristic show of tenderness Hux slips one of his gloves off and carefully touches the sore spot on his face where Phasma hit him. This really hasn’t been Kylo’s week, at all.

** **

“Will you stop pouting if I buy you a hot chocolate?”

** **

“Maybe.” Knowing his luck he’ll probably get food poisoning, but since Hux is essentially asking him out there’s no way he’ll turn it down.

** **

No one so much as bats an eye when they walk off, too busy taking out their frustrations on each other in a family friendly way. On the walk over to the mountaintop cafe a new kind of atmosphere envelops them. Kylo isn’t sure what to think now that his attraction to Hux runs deeper than his dick. He’s never dated anyone in his life; if that’s even what this is. Besides, isn’t Hux supposed to hate him?

** **

But here they are, standing in line so Hux can buy him a hot chocolate.

** **

It doesn’t give him food poisoning, mostly because he doesn’t get to so much as take a sip before a kid clips him in the side as they fly past, making Kylo spill the whole damn thing down the front of his jacket. If he wasn’t in public he’d cry, but since he is he has to settle for frowning at the brown stain melting into the snow at his feet. Next to him Hux sighs, mumbling something under his breath as he holds out his own cup.  _ Aw shit. _

** **

“Are you always this accident prone?” he quips.

** **

“Shut up, Hux.” Kylo can’t help smiling a little as he takes the offered cup.

** **

\---

** **

Hux fucks him differently now than he did at first, Kylo hadn’t thought that would change just because they kissed earlier. He’s still harsh, spitting insults as he drives Kylo through the mattress, but he touches him now, his hands contradict his mouth as if that one kiss gave him permission to show a little affection.

** **

Kylo much prefers it like this.

** **

\---

** **

The last day of the week they’re given off, free to roam as they please most people head for the slopes. Had it been any other day Kylo would have been one of them, but his eye still itches, and Phasma’s snowball left a bruise in its wake; he’d probably hit a tree and have to be helicoptered out only for them to crash halfway to the hospital. He won’t be taking any chances. Reluctantly he lazes about in the main building of the resort, contemplating whether or not he should take advantage of the coupon for a massage he found in their cabin.

** **

“This coupon is for a couple’s massage, sir.” The receptionist at the spa tells him with a smile. Of course it is.

** **

Kylo is no longer sure if he should keep being surprised when Hux agrees to unexpected things, like a couple’s massage. But here he is, walking through the door fifteen minutes after Kylo sent him a text asking if he wanted to join. Like everything else he’s done this week this can’t possibly end well. 

** **

And he was right. Because of course they can’t have just a normal massage laying next to each other it has to be a hands on experience which has led to Kylo being forced to touch Hux’s bare skin in a public place with only a towel keeping him covered. There’s no way a towel, no matter how thick and fluffy, can conceal the hard on he’s almost guaranteed to get. 

** **

Even so, he bites the bullet and does his best to follow the masseuse’s instructions, kneading the muscles of Hux’s back that feel like they’re solid rock. No wonder he’s always so pissy. 

** **

If they were alone he’d comment on it, as it is he doesn’t dare, not wanting to start a round of petty squabbling right now. He’d much rather enjoy this opportunity to touch Hux all over. 

** **

It’s like getting a little gift after all the bullshit that’s happened to him over the week, having Hux melting under his touch like this. “Now press the heel of your palm in just there.” Kylo follows the instruction and Hux  _ moans.  _ In that moment Kylo’s soul leaves his body and ascends, it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever heard, so he does it again. This time a shudder runs through him at the sound. As much as he loves doing this Kylo really hopes he’ll get to lay down soon. 

** **

His prayers are answered a few minutes later, his lesson in massage over. He hadn’t considered that Hux would get one too when after finishing what Kylo started she begins giving Hux instructions of his own. There really is no way he’ll be getting out of this with his dignity intact. 

** **

Ashiatsu sounds harmless enough, or it did before Hux was quite literally standing on his back. Kylo’s traitorous cock responds in a heartbeat, filling out against his thigh as the masseuse directs Hux to step on him. 

** **

He moves with slow, deep strokes along Kylo’s spine and over his shoulders, the struggle to stay quiet has him tensing further. He’s quite likely to be just as stiff when this is over for he doubts neither the masseuse or Hux would condone a happy ending. Though if this keeps on he might just get one anyway because every time Hux steps on his ass his erection is ground into the padded table, the third time he does it Kylo makes a noise that can only be interpreted in one way. 

** **

Above him Hux freezes, the masseuse sighs in a way that suggest this isn’t the first time people have gotten turned on while doing this. “Please clean up after yourselves,” she says, sounding tired of dealing with horny couples. Then they have the room to themselves with permission to fuck as long as they don’t make a mess. 

** **

There’s a moment of tense silence giving Kylo the feeling that Hux might be planning to stomp on his head any second now; but the blow never comes. “Are you genuinely enjoying this?” Hux asks instead and Kylo immediately becomes defensive.

** **

“So what if I am?” he bites out, “Don’t tell me you’re gonna start kinkshaming me now? Because if you are I could say a few things about how fucking quiet you are, it’s like getting reamed by a fucking robot--”

** **

“Relax, Ren, for once I wasn’t judging your masochistic tendencies.” Hux puts the pressure on his shoulder, pushing Kylo’s chest into the table with nearly all his weight. Kylo can feel his lungs constricting under the pressure, his cock pulses hotly where it’s trapped under his hip. “I’m trying to give you what you want.”

** **

Hux shifts, so both feet are back on Kylo, one on his ass and one in between his shoulder blades, keeping him trapped. “Thank you,” Kylo moans, wiggling his hips to get a little friction on his cock.

** **

“Don’t move.” Above him Hux is huffing as he tries to keep his balance.

** **

“Then get down here and fuck me.”

** **

For once in his life Hux does as he’s told, lowering himself to straddling the backs of Kylo’s thighs. “You’re so demanding,” Hux complains while loosening the towel around his waist and exposing his ass to the cool air. “Whatever shall I do with you?” Two hands cup his cheeks, kneading them thoughtfully, Kylo automatically raises his hips in offering.

** **

The derogatory terms he expects to be flung at him never come, Hux picking up the little pitcher of oil and pouring out a good amount down his crack without uttering a single word, hands returning to spread it until Kylo is so slick he could slide across the lobby on his ass with no problem.

** **

Then Hux keeps surprising him by turning him over onto his back, making this the first time they’ve properly faced each other. Now that he’s seen the soft look in Hux’s eyes there’s no going back and he suddenly understands why the man is always so quiet.

** **

Reaching out he pulls Hux down into a deep kiss, taking his time to explore every inch of him, they both know this is no longer what it started out as.

** **

“You’ve always been my slut, haven’t you?” The whispered words wash over him like the stroke of a feather while two slim fingers work themselves into his hole.

** **

“Yes,” Kylo sighs, spreading his legs further and arching off the table in an effort to get Hux deeper.

** **

This time there are no games, and no rush, Hux making sure he's properly stretched before removing his towel and slicking himself with the oil. “And what a good slut you are.” Lifting Kylo’s legs over his shoulders he positions himself, sliding in with a soft moan that causes a flutter in Kylo’s stomach.

** **

It’s the most gentle sex he's ever had, slow and caring, not so much as a twinge of pain as they rock together on the oil slick table; and Hux is no longer quiet, moaning, humming, and sighing as he moves inside Kylo. It’s so gentle that he’s at a loss for what to do, hanging on for dear life as Hux takes his breath away with each thrust.

** **

When Hux comes, spilling inside of him, something in Kylo stirs and he realises just how fucked he is, there really is no going back from this. He doesn’t even realise a tear has escaped down his cheek before Hux wipes it away. So that’s what it’s like having his mind blown, and he hasn’t even come yet.

** **

Hux sorts that out for him too, wrapping his hand around Kylo’s straining cock, even keeping to the gentle pace it barely takes a minute for him to tip over, moaning unabashedly as he coats his own stomach in white ribbons.

** **

Coming back down after takes a lot longer than it usually does, with feelings crashing through the roof it’s hardly a surprise. “You actually like me, don’t you?” It could be considered that he’s stating the obvious, but with his heart feeling raw and open he needs reassurance, he needs Hux to say the words and truly confirm it.

** **

“Are you really this thick?” Pulling out of him Hux is quick to grab his discarded towel and start cleaning them off methodically.

** **

“Can you not be an asshole right now?” Kylo pleads, sure that if Hux starts berating him again he’ll be shedding a lot more than a single tear.

** **

Hux sighs as if he’s annoyed by Kylo’s needieness, rolling his eyes. “Against all rhyme and reason, yes. Happy now?” It’s adorable how Hux is trying so hard not to smile as he goes back to mopping up come and massage oil from Kylo’s stomach.

** **

“Thank you.”

** **

For a brief moment Hux’s smile peeks through, but he’s quick to hide it. “Now shut up and move, I want this table to be spotless.”

** **

Swinging his legs off the table Kylo stands, stretching shamelessly, even going so far as bending over so Hux has a clear view of his own come leaking out of Kylo’s hole. Hux scoffs, but still takes the time to reach out and push some of it back into him. “Should have known you’d be possessive.”

** **

“Careful, Ren, don’t push your luck.” Yeah, he’s definitely not about to do that.

** **

\--- 

** **

By ten a.m. the next morning Kylo is standing in the doorway of the sweetheart cabin with his bags packed, looking at the garish decor that he despised, still does, somewhat fondly. As awful as the cabin is it’s what brought him an Hux together into their strange, undefined relationship where they still bicker like a pair of seagulls fighting over the last fry, but occasionally kiss, and fuck near daily. Kylo can with honesty say it’s the closest thing he’s ever had to a romantic partnership.

** **

Sighing he pulls the door shut, locking it and dropping the key in his pocket. Hauling his luggage back up to the main building he dumps it outside with all the rest, retreating inside to drop off the key at the reception that’s teeming with his co-workers. Hux has claimed an armchair by the fire, having decided to leave the cabin before Kylo so he could get a good spot while they wait for the bus to come pick them up. Seeing no free seats Kylo heads for his maybe boyfriend, dropping into his lap with no warning and swinging his legs over one of the arms to he can sit in the gap between Hux’s thighs.

** **

Much to his credit and everyone else’s surprise Hux is entirely unphased, shifting his book to one hand and wrapping his free arm around Kylo’s back to support him. “Are you like one of those big dogs that don’t realise their own size?” he asks absently, turning a page in his novel.

[](<a%20data-flickr-embed=)">

** **

“No, this is just the best seat in the house.” Kylo wiggles a little to emphasise his point.

** **

“Is that so?” Everyone around them is more than making up for Hux’s lack of interest in the conversation. Kylo pays them no mind, settling in to wait for as long as Hux will allow him to sit like this.

** **

Which turns out to be the entire half hour until the bus arrives and they’re told to go load up and get seated. Kylo chooses to hang back a little, dragging his crap over to wait for an opportunity to shove it into the luggage compartments. He’s only just stepped back from the bus when he slips, the ground vanishes from under him in a heartstopping split second before he hits the ground. The packed snow is unforgiving, leaving him feeling like every single bone in his body has been rattled, but most of all his right wrist.

** **

It hurts like a motherfucker, but he’s quickly distracted when he hears laughter, ready to fight anyone daring to make fun of him. It’s Hux.  _ Hux is laughing.  _ Kylo didn’t even know he was capable of showing joy, even if it is at his expense.

** **

The few people still outside the bus stare in horror, as Hux chortles away, holding out a shaking hand to help Kylo back up. “Come on then, you unlucky bastard, let’s get you home.”   
  
Ok, so maybe the company trip didn’t turn into a reenactment of The Shining, thank god, but everyone’s reaction at seeing Hux smiling as he leads a pouting Kylo onto the bus is close enough. He picks a seat near the back, putting Kylo’s aching wrist in his lap after making an adorable attempt at kissing it better. So despite all the shit that’s happened to him Kylo figures it’s alright, because look what he got out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The dub con is because at one point Kylo attempts to masturbate right next to Hux without his knowledge and consent, as well as a scene slightly later on where he's being a bit pushy and deliberately arousing Hux while he's asleep. No sex happens without consent.


End file.
